Persona 3: Return to Tomorrow
by Jason Panuelos
Summary: The search for "him" continues as Aigis is given a sign by a mysterious entity who claims to be their long lost comrade.
1. Chapter 1: Return

Chapter 1

Return

Aigis looked around her small but comfortable dorm. It had already been 2 months since their battle at the Desert of Doors but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong. The Dark Hour still existed.

"Is something wrong?"

Aigis looked up and found Yukari's worried eyes looking at her. "It is nothing…" She replied with a smile.

She looked at the clock. It was already 9:00; 3 hours before the Dark Hour started.

Yukari yawned, "I'm going to bed… See you in the morning!"

Aigis stared intently at the busy streets of the Bay Area through her window. She couldn't sleep these past few days because dreams of "him" had returned to haunt her. These dreams were what confirmed her suspicions. Something was coming.

Aigis looked up and found the moon glowing an ominous green. The Dark Hour has started. She didn't realize that she'd been looking out for quite some time.

Her head tilted up and she suddenly felt a rush of alarm. Shadows. She quickly left the room and rushed upstairs. The presence seemed to be coming from the rooftop.

Aigis blinked and activated her x-ray vision. Her bright blue eyes glowed into a brilliant crimson. She saw a silhouette of a man facing the moon and gasped. Her red eyes shifted back to blue and she quickly opened the door to see her long-lost comrade.

"Why have you come here?" Aigis cautiously asked.

He looked back at Aigis but said nothing. Instead, he took out something from his pocket. It looked like a revolver but it had no magazine. Aigis then knew what it was: An evoker. He put it close to his forehead and pulled the trigger.

A figure suddenly appeared out of thin air. It looked like a male puppet with shiny silver skin, eyes that glowed a scary red color, and an oversized lyre strapped to its back.

"Orpheus." Aigis muttered. "But why?"

Before he could answer her question, Orpheus lunged at her and swung his lyre, smashing a pipe into fine powder. Aigis rolled to the left and started firing a few shots from her fingers but the bullets seemed to fly through Orpheus as if he was made of air. She then knew what to do. She closed her eyes and focused hard. A familiar sound of glass being shattered rang in her ears as she yelled, "Athena!"

An elegant warrior charged from nowhere and rammed Orpheus hard enough to dismantle his joints. Athena then looked back at Aigis. Her long white dress flowed gracefully as her revolving shield danced around. Her gray skin made it impossible to tell if she was smiling but somehow Aigis knew that she was.

Just then, Orpheus retaliated with a swift strike. Aigis allowed herself a tiny smile. Orpheus was a special persona but he was incredibly weak compared to Athena. She dodged and called upon Athena again. This time, she yelled out, "Tarukaja!" Athena raised her hands and a glowing red aura enveloped Aigis. Instantly, Aigis felt twice stronger than she was earlier.

She was now sprinting towards Orpheus with her hands getting ready to shoot. She leapt high into the air at the last minute, allowing Orpheus to lose balance as he tried to grab her. A grenade fell from high above and got caught in Orpheus's lyre. As Aigis landed, an incredible explosion occurred, enveloping the entire area in light. Grenades wouldn't work against special shadows like personas so Aigis had formulated a special grenade that's lethal to all kinds of shadows.

When the light had faded, Orpheus was nowhere in sight. Instead, Aigis found herself on the rooftop of Tartarus or at least, what looked like the rooftop of Tartarus where they had fought Nyx. There was a large marble archway intricately carved with gold and silver before her. She approached the archway and stuck her hand into the white light that filled the arc. Aigis suddenly felt a cool breeze from the other side. This was definitely a portal leading to someplace infested with shadows like Tartarus.

Aigis turned around and found the door leading downstairs was still there. She had to inform the others but she doubted they hadn't already felt the presence. Just then, the door swung open and a pair of students rushed out. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl approached Aigis. Her long red hair flowed gently down her right shoulder. She carried a long rapier that had a delicate yet deadly blade. The boy then followed behind. He was a bit taller than the girl and his short silver hair was arranged messily. His arms crossed against his chest revealing leather gloves wrapped around his hands.

"Akihiko, Mitsuru, what kept you?" Aigis asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Redux

Chapter 2

Redux

"Sorry, we're late." Akihiko stretched his arms and winked at Aigis. "What did we miss?"

Aigis looked into the oversized green moon, "He… has returned."

Mitsuru's eyes widened in surprise, "There must be something he wants us to know."

An awkward silence filled the already eerie ambience. The trio stared at the mysterious archway that seemed to be emitting strange power.

The door swung open again. This time, a girl younger than Mitsuru emerged holding an oversized bow. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders. An evoker was strapped to her left thigh. Yukari.

She cautiously looked around. "This looks so much like that day his abilities awakened…" She said sadly, her gripped tightening around her bow.

"HOLY SH-" a familiar voice said in astonishment. Yukari turned around to see a boy not much older than her with close-cropped brown hair. Junpei. On his right hand was a deadly katana. He straightened his blue cap, "So… I guess this means he's back again."

Behind him stood Fuuka. Her eyes fixed on the marble archway. She swept her short green hair from her eyes and attempted to smile.

Aigis looked down, "It is a shame that Koro-chan and Ken-kun could not join us."

Yukari nodded, "Yeah, I miss them too…"

Just then, Mitsuru spoke, "Let's go. We don't have much time left."

The scenery changed the moment they stepped through the archway. Intense black ankle-deep fog flowed through the ground, making the floor entirely hidden. The walls were splashed with blood and columns were wrapped in dead vines. What could this have meant?

"Tartarus." Mitsuru muttered.

Fuuka stepped forward and concentrated. A shattering sound rang through the room and Fuuka became encased in glass. A beautiful yet intimidating woman appeared with her hands raised sideways. A white mask covered her face. The glass sphere which Fuuka was in poked through her beautiful red dress. Her skin was the same color as Athena.

Fuuka's voice echoed through the halls. "Juno… what is this power that you sense?" Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "Everyone! Get down!"

A humungous block of ice suddenly flew through the air, almost hitting Junpei.

Bells could be heard from a distance. "This shadow… is far stronger than Orpheus." Fuuka warned.

Aigis was suddenly confused, "Why would he be sending his former personas…" She thought. "Laksmi."

Laksmi glided through the air. Her light blue garb looked like it floated in the air. Her left foot raised gracefully backward. She assumed a praying stance and a strange aura filled the room.

A jolt rushed through Aigis. She knew what Laksmi was going to do. She had done this with Laksmi before when she carried his abilities. "Athena!"

A shadow suddenly whizzed in the air, fiercely tackling Laksmi to the ground. Athena came to focus after a few seconds and faded. Laksmi stood up again, assuming the praying stance. She suddenly pointed to Aigis.

"Aigis! Get back!" Mitsuru stepped in front of Aigis and closed her eyes.

A block of ice suddenly encased Mitsuru. Aigis' eyes widened in fear. The ice shattered a moment later and Mitsuru emerged unharmed.

"Have you forgotten, Aigis? Ice doesn't affect me." Mitsuru gave a sly smile. "Let's go."

Junpei took out his evoker and pointed it to his right temple. "Trismegistus!"

A knight in shining red armor appeared above Junpei. Its body was of a human but its head was of a creature that existed millions of years ago. Red steel wings were fastened to each of its gauntlets and it carried a ruby in its snout. It widened its arms as if it was about to fly. "Agidyne!"

A flaming geyser erupted below Laksmi, drowning her in an intense flame. She slowly fell to the floor and exploded into black dust.

"Well, I guess that's that." Junpei wiped his hands on his shirt.

Mitsuru looked at the timer she always brought with her. Only a few seconds left before the Dark hour ended. "We'll have to postpone the investigation until tomorrow. The Dark Hour's almost over."

Aigis reluctantly nodded and they exited through the archway. The moon was now its usual white. The sky, brilliant with a hundred stars. She looked up and thought, "Looks like I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"…but, why have you returned?"


	3. Chapter 3: Yesterday

Chapter 3

Yesterday

"Aigis! It's time to go." Yukari said.

Aigis suddenly turned to her. She was so preoccupied with thinking about him that she hadn't noticed that class was over. She gathered her belongings and followed Yukari out.

"You know it's strange." Yukari said while strolling along the sidewalk. "Every time our lives start to adjust to the normal life, something happens."

Aigis looked down, "I believe it is because we are not, we have… never been. We have the gift to summon an immense power that no ordinary human can have."

Yukari sighed in agreement, "I guess you're right."

The two walked the next two blocks in silence but both could tell they were thinking the same thing. The dorm was not far from the school, any minute now, they would start to see the red-leafed trees that surrounded the dorm.

Aigis slowly turned the key and opened the door. A familiar bark resounded through the room. "Koro-chan!" Yukari cried.

Koromaru still wore his evoker as a collar, but unlike the others, his evoker's appearance was of a pair of headphones. Of course, what dog could pull a trigger?

"Well, we hope we didn't come at a bad time." A boy slowly stood up from the couch. He had nicely cut brown hair. He wore an orange hoodie beneath his school uniform and a pair of perfectly pressed black slacks. He gave an adorable smile to the two stunned girls.

"Ken-kun? Is that you?" Yukari said in disbelief. "You've really grown!"

Ken smiled and gave a mock-salute, "Kenneth Amada, freshman at Gekkoukan High."

Aigis smiled in agreement. According to her records, Ken had grown three inches from the last time she saw him, which was about six months ago.

Ken's smile turned serious, "I've heard about what happened. That's why I've arranged to live in this dorm in the meantime."

"Really? You would do that?" Aigis's eyes started to get teary. "Thank you." She bowed in gratitude.

"Please, Aigis-san, that's what friends do. And also a S.E.E.S. duty." He winked.

Yukari peered into the couch. "I see you've brought an old friend."

Ken picked up a long wooden box about 6 feet long and unlocked it. In it, was a beautifully carved steel staff, adorned with Celtic symbols that were used more than ten millennia ago. It was the spear that he had made especially for Ken; Cu Chulainn's legendary spear, Gae Bolg.

Ken chuckled, "I don't see why I shouldn't bring this to battle."

Aigis looked away. He had also crafted something for her but she was too afraid to use it. She feared his memories would come rushing back to her all at once.

"I agree with Ken-kun. I'm bringing the bow he gave me tonight. I'm sure it'll come in handy." Yukari nodded. She then went into her room and pulled the drawer beneath her nicely made bed. As she stood up, she held a beautiful gold bow that looked like two peacock feathers with their tips stuck to each other. The Dreadnought Bow, fused from the powerful Persona, Chi-You.

Aigis sighed in frustration and sat down. "We should eat soon."

Yukari's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh right! It's my turn to cook."

The trio enjoyed a nice bowl of noodles while Koromaru was given his usual dog food.

"Yukari-san, this is good!" Ken exclaimed.

Yukari gave a wide smile, "Thanks! I learned from the best."

Aigis asked out of curiosity, "You mean the owner of the ramen place in Iwatodai Station? But how would you have convinced him to reveal his secret recipe?"

Yukari giggled, "No, not that guy. I mean Fuuka." Her smile suddenly turned upside down. "Ever since he left, she's been practicing cooking a lot."

The four watched TV as they waited for the Dark Hour to come.

Hours later, Ken jumped when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"One minute 'til the Dark Hour, guys!" Junpei hollered from the other side of the door.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Yukari finally said.

The four gathered their stuff and went up to the rooftop. The halls started to darken as they made their way up. The Dark Hour had arrived.

As Aigis opened the metal door, she was shocked to see Mitsuru and the others on the floor.

Yukari gasped, "What happened here?"

Suddenly, black clouds started to rise from the ground, something was rising from it; Something with horns.

When the black fog disappeared a persona emerged. It was a being that looked remotely human. His skin was a sickly shade of Purple and wore a gold horned helmet. A white silk cape flowed loosely on his back. On his right hand, was an ancient spear, Gungnir. Odin.

Odin raised his left hand. Powerful black energy washed over from the skies and rocketed down towards the four. A huge explosion occurred leaving Aigis and the others on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Aigis murmured as her vision started to blur. "If only…" Aigis concentrated fiercely, she pictured that person, the memories of the Desert of Doors. A tear ran down her cheek as she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: The War Hammer

Chapter 4

The War Hammer

Igor adjusted himself on his favorite velvet blue chair. Behind him were elevator doors that never seemed to open. The room had this ominous yet cozy feel. Opera music played in the distance.

"Your tea, Master." A girl with short white hair and a velvet blue dress that looked like a majorette's uniform emerged from nowhere. She was carrying an aluminum tray that held beautiful porcelain teacups and a large teapot. She carefully set it on the expensive looking coffee table before Igor.

Igor gave her one of his usual smiles that scared most visitors in the Velvet Room. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth slowly poured some fragrant herbal tea into one of the teacups and slowly handed it to Igor. She then slowly walked to her Master's side and stood with her arms hanging loosely on her hips.

Her golden eyes glowed as she stared at the blue wooden door. "I believe we have a visitor."

"Is it that time already?" Igor asked. "My, how time flies."

A bright blue light enveloped the door. Elizabeth could hear the fluttering of wings.

Igor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "So. He has returned."

A blue butterfly gracefully glided onto the seat before them. It turned into a sphere of light an then, finally, a human girl. Or at least, it looked human.

She had pure white skin and short black hair. Her eyes were red and she wore a black suit with red crystal armor fastened to her belt, making them look almost like wings. Red crystal butterflies were fastened to her hands like gauntlets. On her ears were high-sensitivity headphones that could hear sounds from a hundred miles away. She wore a mask in the shape of a butterfly also made from red crystals.

The butterfly mask rotated to the back of her head, she looked from Elizabeth to Igor.

"I believe my sister called me."


	5. Chapter 5: The Crimson Butterfly

Chapter 5

The Crimson Butterfly

It all happened so fast. Aigis could barely make out what happened to the Norse God before them. All she could remember was a bright light coming out of nowhere. A shadowy figure encased in a brilliant red aura emerged. It carried a large mallet on its right hand. The only thing that Aigis could remember clearly was the voice that came from the figure. "PSYCHE!"

Metis had returned. Aigis's heart jumped. Her vision started to clear and she felt her strength return as she heard her sister's voice.

A beautiful persona appeared above the warrior. It had an elegant butterfly mask as a head and wore an elaborate gown. Despite it's looks, Psyche was a physically superior persona. It spread its floating white lace gloves and a quick slash suddenly struck Odin.

The god flinched and got to his knees. Aigis saw the opportunity and made an amazingly fast dash to Odin's side and pointed a finger at his left breast. A shot was fired. Odin was vaporized instantly.

As Aigis turned around, she found Metis individually healing everyone with her persona. Aigis allowed herself a smile and looked up into the horrifying sky. "Why do you fight us? Who… are you?" She whispered.

"Umm… Aigis?" a very queasy Yukari asked. "Are you alright?"

Aigis's gaze switched to Yukari, "Oh, yes. I'm quite alright."

Before she could look at the moon again, Metis assaulted her and gave her a big hug. "SIS!" Metis cried out in joy.

Aigis smiled, "It's been a long time. I'm glad Igor allowed you to return."

"It was a smart move to call on her." Mitsuru's voice interrupted.

"Good timing too or else you'd all be…" Metis gulped.

Aigis shook her head. "Let's go."

The group walked into the archway. The scene hadn't changed from when they first came. The bloody halls still remained. Black fog still crawled on their feet.

They continued on. Nothing seemed to be following them but none could shake the feeling that something was about to come out any minute.

"Monad" Fuuka whispered. "I'm getting the same feeling as when you explored the Monad block in Tartarus."

"Now that you mention it…" Yukari wondered.

"But there weren't any personas attacking us. Shadows were present but not personas." Aigis thought, "This must be a world he created. But why?" There were so many questions and only so little answers.

The group proceeded, all holding tight to their evokers. Something wasn't right. It was too peaceful to be in a shadow-infested place.

It didn't take long before they noticed a large door revealing itself from a distance.

Upon reaching the door, Fuuka stopped. She brought her hands together and concentrated. "Juno, come." The group watched as Fuuka became encased in the glass sphere her Persona put her in.

Fuuka gasped, "It's him! This power, this presence, it's all too familiar!"

Aigis didn't hesitate. She blasted the door open and jumped in. As the group tried to follow, the door faded. All Aigis could hear was Metis's scream.

As she turned back, the door that was once there disappeared. It was all a trap laid for her, or was it?


End file.
